digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:VenomMyotismon
Second Beast of Revelation and Abaddon So, where did you get the info that VenomMyotismon's design was derived from the Second Beast of Revelation and Abaddon?RERU Kareru (talk) 05:55, October 30, 2013 (UTC)K.R. :Abaddon is the angel of the bottomless pit and the plague of demonic locusts (which resemble Venom in a few details), and the Second Beast is the one associated with 666. 19:21, October 30, 2013 (UTC) ::666 is actually associated with the First Beast of Revelation. Can you explain how VenomMyotismon resembles Abaddon. I don't see how a demon of demonic locust is associated with VenomMyotismon.RERU Kareru (talk) 02:28, October 31, 2013 (UTC)K.R. ::It has the lower half of a beast (lion) and an upper half with a beetle-like shell (locust and iron breastplate), it has hair like a woman, wings, and the "Venom" part of its name and abilities is easier to explain if it's a reference to the scorpion part of the demonic locusts. It is the king of these locusts, and Abaddon is the angel or personification of the land of the dead -- fitting for the "Undead King". In addition, the lines talking about Abaddon talk about how the sky was darkened by smoke from the abyss, similar to how the Venom prophecy states "The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats." :As for the beast, there's the 666 thing, and that the prophecy specifically calls him the beast. Ogudomon explicitly is the first beast, "out of the sea" and with seven heads/ten crowns. The bit about being wounded but healing is similar to Vamdemon, as well as the feet of the bear, but otherwise not much similarity. Instead of the sea, we see Venom rise from the earth, and he has two horns like a lamb, but also has a voice like a vicious dragon. Finally, while the "mark of the beast" references the number of the first beast, the second beast is the one who causes the people to receive the mark, as Venom did with forcing his victims to chant for him. 14:15, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Koro (^_^). I think his lower half is more like a horse rather than a lion, as with the locusts of Abaddon. I think his teeth look are similar that of a lion. Where can I find in Revelation the part where "Abaddon talk about how the sky was darkened by smoke from the abyss?" In "It is the king of these locusts" are you referring to VenomMyotismon and are the locusts bats? I think about how the Second Beast of Revelation speaks like a dragon is how he is good with lying, because the Devil is also called "the Father of Lies." VenomMyotismon seems to be a combination of the two Beast, because he has lion's teeth, bear feet, he (false prophet) caused his victims to chant to him (First Beast) or he is the image of the Beast.RERU Kareru (talk) 09:23, November 1, 2013 (UTC)K.R. :Abaddon is the king of those locusts; my analysis of how the design draws direction from Abaddon is in having elements reminiscent of those locusts (Abaddon himself is not given a good description, so modern fantasy usually depicts him as a locust monster). Causing the victims to call on the beast would be the beast of the earth, actually, and his physical form, beyond the bear feet, is not very reminiscent of the beast of the sea; see Ogudomon for that, who is a very literal depiction of that beast, even more than Venom is for either of them. :http://biblehub.com/revelation/9-2.htm ::Revelation 13:14-15 NIV "Because of the signs it was given power to perform on behalf of the first beast, it deceived the inhabitants of the earth. It ordered them to set up an image in honor of the beast who was wounded by the sword and yet lived. The second beast was given power to give breath to the image of the first beast, so that the image could speak and cause all who refused to worship the image to be killed." The Beast of the Earth ordered the people to worship the Beast of the Sea, I don't see how VenomMyotismon (2nd beast) causing his victims to chant his (2nd beast) name, parallel the actions of the Beast of the Earth. And yes, Ogudomon fits perfectly the description of the Beast of the Sea.RERU Kareru (talk) 01:26, November 2, 2013 (UTC)K.R. ::Do we have official sources that VenomMyotismon was based on Abaddon and the Second Beast of Revelation?RERU Kareru (talk) 05:22, November 2, 2013 (UTC)K.R. :::We don't have official sources for all but about twenty Digimon, buddy. :::As for how they're mirrored, he causes them to chant his name and arises at the hour of the beast, and is explicitly called the Beast. The anime sets up an explicit connection with him to the Beast(s), and the issue is that, of the two, he resembles the second (horns of a lamb, voice of a dragon, causes them to worship the Beast, 666, arisen from earth) more than the parts of him that resemble the first. If you can get consensus from other editors, maybe we could write that he resembles both of them, I dunno. 04:56, November 3, 2013 (UTC) ::In conclusion, VenomMyotismon looks like Abaddon because he has a beetle-like shell (locust and iron breastplate), human-like face, hair of a woman, wings, and tails with stingers, like scorpions. It also looks like the Beast from the Sea because it has hons like a lamb, it rose from the Earth, spoke like a dragon, it caused its victims to worship him. It seems to be that it is the Beast of the Sea also, because it had a wound, feet of a bear, legs of a beast (leopard, According to Revelation 9: 7-11 teeth like a lion, not lion like feet). Should I do a forum for the consensus?RERU Kareru (talk) 06:50, November 3, 2013 (UTC)K.R. :You can keep it here, but a forum would be fine. Mostly you just need Lanate, G-SANtos, and Ryo205 to chime in, since they're the only other regular editors on this site. 17:49, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Do you want to change it or not, Lanate's choice depends on you.RERU Kareru (talk) 09:13, November 5, 2013 (UTC)K.R. I'm fine with it if G-SANtos and Ryo say ok. 14:23, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Can I get G-SANtos's 'ok'? Ryo205 hasn't done any contributions since 22:21, July 2, 2013.RERU Kareru (talk) 08:05, November 7, 2013 (UTC)K.R. :G-SANtos said we should decide without him. Should I still get Ryo's 'ok"?RERU Kareru (talk) 05:53, November 9, 2013 (UTC)K.R. ::Sorry.m(v_v)mRERU Kareru (talk) 07:59, November 9, 2013 (UTC)K.R. :::Ryo205 is less frequent than me. It's probable it would take some time for him to answer. 14:02, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Attacks DMO, and the cards. No, except for Tyrant Savage. But how about Kimeramon's Heat Viper attack it was depicted as an attack that came from its mouth, in the anime, but it is also written in the cards that its attack came from its arms. So, should I remove that info from the list of Kimeramon's attacks? RERU Kareru (talk) 14:07, October 31, 2013 (UTC)K.R. :DMO has Venom Infusion and Chaos Flame. Venom Infusion already has an official description from the Digimon Reference Book, so it's fine. As for the cards: unless the card art explicitly says the action being depicted is a specific attack, then we don't assume that it's whichever attack we feel fits best; furthermore, the cards you cited don't depict any actions at all, so I'm very confused about what the source for your attack descriptions was. For Kimeramon, the cards are not the basis of the attack description -- again, it's the Digimon Reference Book. 14:15, October 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry about that. m(v_v)m I used Wikimon for the sources. Can I add the information about Chaos Flame?RERU Kareru (talk) 09:23, November 1, 2013 (UTC)K.R. ::Just remember not to rely on fansites for sources. You can use them to say "hey, I don't remember seeing that on the wiki, I should confirm it!", but you always have to check the original sources before posting info to the wiki. ::Chaos Flame should be okay, as long as you make it clear whether you are describing what you personally see, or what the official description of the attack is. 13:49, November 1, 2013 (UTC)